<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hair-trigger by Marked_by_moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627551">hair-trigger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight'>Marked_by_moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Ron Weasley, Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Auror Training, Aurors, Crack Treated Seriously, Dumbledore's Army, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, all members of Dumbledore's Army are offered a spot in the Auror Trainee Program, only a few take the offer. </p><p>OR</p><p>A group of battle scarred teenagers are far more prepared for battle and it's aftermath than the most seasoned Auror trainees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JKR does.</p><p>this fic is also called 'reasons why Harry Potter should not be an Auror.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He signs up for the Auror Corp right away. Kingsley has made the offer to all of the members of Dumbledore’s Army, but Harry is the first to take him up on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, it’s simple. Just physical training and accuracy with spells, and the occasional seminar, but it’s the first day of combat training that everything goes wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stands at the sidelines, there at Harry’s request, waiting for the duel to begin. She is leaning up against the dark, glossed marble stone, wearing practical clothing as she did during the war. All of the DA members are, actually. Their opponents are dressed in dark black dragonhide robes that have been charmed to be spell resistant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stands in the middle of the room, waiting for Robards to sound the buzzer that will signal them to start, with his wand in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buzzer goes off with a deafening ring, and all hell breaks loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville is conjuring up cover for the rest of them, as fast as he is able, while Susan shields his back. Ernie and Parvati are sending their enemies down screaming, firing off bone breaking hexes and slicing hexes as fast as they can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes down two more before Hermione joins the battle with a screech of “Harry!”. He drops on instinct, rolling down along the ground to find himself behind cover that wasn’t there when he was standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks back to find a shell-shocked Towler, who quickly falls as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wait half a moment, and then they are all standing again. Their wands are at the ready, and they move in circles, hunting for those who could be waiting behind cover. Every one of their opponents is down, either bleeding, with broken bones, or both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second buzzer hasn’t even sounded yet, so it’s been barely ten minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The overhead lights flick on, and they all see Robard’s gazelle patronus leap out into the hallway. He steps out from the training area with a scowl on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell was that? You were supposed to fight them, not kill them!” shouts Robards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all huff out quiet laughter at the thought that a little bit of blood and some broken bones would count as killing. They all glance at each other, before shoving him forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offence, sir, but if we had wanted to kill them, then they’d be a lot worse off than a little bit of bleeding and some broken bones.” says Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robards goes pale, and then speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little bit of blood, Potter? You and your mates wiped out the most seasoned group of Auror trainees that we’ve had in forty years in under ten minutes. You used spells that will cause them to go to Saint Mungos!” he shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione gives a little huff off to his left, and steps out beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Head Auror Robards. The slicing hexes can be healed using dittany, and the breaks should be simple enough to fix.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robards lets out a heavy sigh before replying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Granger. The Auror Corp is not a medical office. We do not know how to treat broken bones, nor do we have enough dittany to supply all of those injured. It would cost too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione just nods and steps back into formation. Robards opens his mouth to speak again, but is interrupted by Susan Bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, you lot. You know what to do! Teams of two, go get dittany from Hermione and let’s get these injured patched up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all spread out and fall back into work that should not be so familiar, but it is. Treating the injured is as easy as breathing, as easy as fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they are done, the door to the training room bursts open and healers dressed in white and red robes enter. Daphne Greengrass is one of the ones entering, and she stops in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter, what happened?” asks Daphne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs and gives her a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were doing a training exercise, but we just used the same standard duelling techniques that we did for practicing during the war. According to Robards though, we used potentially lethal force. Apparently the Auror department doesn’t have the medical knowledge or the supplies to deal with occupational hazards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just nods and gives him a bitter look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m the most advanced healer trainee in the whole program so far. None of the others know anything about healing broken bones or which potions are suitable for burns, or curse damage, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything useful.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lecture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The survivors of the Second War attend a lecture on withstanding torture and scare their poor lecturer half to death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. Please don't sue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They all recover from that first round of combat training, and go on with their lives. They all attend the resilience training lecture on Tuesday morning, bleary eyed and in need of caffeine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lecturer for the day is a fat, jovial, little man who hands out a packet of notes for them to follow along with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little less than fifteen minutes in, all of the DA members have pulled out pens, or quills, or pencils to cover their handouts with corrections and advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, their Defense Against The Dark Arts class on the Unforgivables had been more informative than the things this lecture covered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Trainees. This next bit of Dark Magic is called a vise hex, hopefully you’ll never have to feel one, but for the purposes of demonstration, could I have a volunteer?” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parvati Patil stands up, leaving her wand on her desk. Her back is ramrod straight, and her face is emotionless. She walks forward on six inch heels that are bright red, towering over their instructor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She presents her left hand, absent of any rings, and barely flinches when a red light covers her hand up to the wrist. After their instructor holds it for a moment, he releases the spell and offers Parvati leave to seek medical attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need medical help, I’ll be fine. Nothing’s broken, so it’ll just bruise tomorrow and be healed up on its own by Thursday.” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watches his former classmate go back to her seat as though she hasn’t shocked their instructor into a stupor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lecture continues, and by the end of it, he’s running out of room to write anything else without it overlapping. He knows that the others are doing the same. They don’t know everything, Seven years of awful DADA teachers made sure of that, but they know more than this man that is stuck lecturing to the survivors of the worst war that Britain has ever seen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>